Choices
by Ominous-Ninja
Summary: When Draco finds out that Pansy has poisoned him and he has a week to live, he must make a choice. Be bound by marrige with Pansy or have a true loves kiss. But he doesn't love anybody! or does he...find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters used in  
this fan fic! if I did, Draco and Luna, or Draco and Hermione, or Luna and  
Blaise, would end up together, and Seamus, Neville, and Blaise would get more  
screen time. *sigh*

**Ominous-Ninja's words:** This is a fan fiction about Draco and Luna! This will  
be (or hoping to be) a multi-chapter story. This is my second fan fic and I  
would like to thank TDI Ezekiel for helping me! umm I  
think that is all! Whoo! on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 1- So it begins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy strutted into the Great Hall for breakfast, followed closely by his two  
cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Making his way to his house table he sat down as far away from the noisy first years and began to pile some scrambled eggs and pancakes onto a plate in front of him. It was several minutes later when Draco raised the fork slowly to his mouth, when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He looked up to meet the gaze of one of his least favorite girls in Slytherin; Pansy Parkinson peering over a newspaper.

"What are you looking at Parkinson" Draco growled between bites.

Pansy wasn't taken back his rude remark but merely giggled to herself and  
carried on "reading" the newspaper. Every one around them gave her a funny  
look but she ignored it. A few minutes of silence went by before Pansy burst out  
into a fit of giggles as Draco took a sip of his pumpkin juice. At this  
point Draco was very peeved at her.

"What in the bloody hell are you giggling about?" Draco snapped at her stabbing at his pancakes with a fork.

Pansy gave a content sigh and reached across the table and began to stroke  
his arm, much to his dismay. "Oh Draco", she cooed, "this morning is a lovely  
morning, isn't it? There's fresh snow on the ground, the food is well  
prepared, you were just poisoned and are now going to marry me..." she lowered  
her voice on the last part.

"WHAT!!" Draco yelled, causing the entire Slytherin table to go quiet as they  
stared at the scene about to unfold. Draco glared down the table, daring someone to say something, the entire house felt it wise to go back to what they were doing before.

Draco turned back to Pansy narrowing his eyes at her. "What did you say?"

"Oh silly Draco, you know what I said", she reached for his hand, but he  
pulled away before she had a chance to touch it. She shrugged this off and  
continued on. "I poisoned you and now you are going to marry me" she stated  
with a cheery smile as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blaise and Crabbe spit out what they were eating and burst out laughing,  
holding their stomachs. Draco looked mortified. Did he really hear her  
correctly? Did she really say that he was going to marry her. It just didn't  
register in his brain.

"Wow, Parkinson, you must have really gone off the deep end, if you think  
that we are going to believe that you poisoned Draco, just so you can marry  
him." Blaise said while trying to suppress his laughter. Pansy pouted at what  
he said.

"But I did, I did!" she whined, "See! Look!" She took out a small vile of red  
liquid and every one's laughter immediately ceased.

"T-that means I-I have to m-marry you?" Draco's voice cracked. He didn't want  
to marry her. Hell, he didn't even like her! Sure, she was always there when  
he felt like snogging, but she was way to clingy. He couldn't get more than five meters  
walking distance with out being questioned on where he was going, to! Pansy's  
voice broke his train of thought and he snapped back into reality.

"Well there's that choice or another..." her voice trailed off.

"There's another way out!" Draco said a little too eagerly, almost climbing  
over the table to get the answer.

"Well," Pansy reluctantly started, "the other option is to receive and give a  
true love kiss..."

Draco let out a groan. He believed that nobody in this school was even worthy  
of his presence, let alone his love. The Slytherin Prince began to look at his  
options. He would have to go with the true loves kiss, but who would be  
worthy? Definitely not a Gryffindor! He almost vomited at the thought of being  
with the filthy mud blood, Granger. A Hufflepuff? No. Barely anybody in that  
house was a pure blood. A Ravenclaw? maybe. Slytherin? of course! Draco looked  
down the table at all the Slytherin girls. He cringed. The Slytherin girls  
were not the prettiest. There was some pretty girls there but he despised them  
all. Draco would have continued his thought but the sound of snickering caught  
his attention.

"What are you guys snickering about?" he questioned.

Crabbe pointed to a dirty blonde behind him, Draco turned around. He scoffed  
and rolled his eyes. Luna 'Loony' Lovegood, the strangest girl to walk the  
corridors of this school, Malfoy thought, What was up with this girl anyways?  
She wore radish earring, mis-matched clothing, she wore shoes to bed, and always talked about mystical creatures called Nargels. What the hell was a Nargel, anyways?

Draco snickered. She was loony, she was weird, and yet he couldn't help but think that she was interesting, and cute. Wait! Cute?

A sudden wave of panic washed of Draco. He was to caught up at staring at  
Luna that he completely forgot about the original dilemma.

"How much time?" he asked abruptly staring at Pansy.

"Huh?"

"How much time do I have to live?"

"Oh right! Well you have until next week, Friday night. Which just so happens  
to be the night of the Christmas Ball." she said as she slyly, giving him a

wink.

Draco didn't know whether to be worried or disgusted, but he was sure of one  
thing- he needed to find a cure and fast!

"Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, come with me. I require your assistance." Draco said  
as he got up and started walking down the aisle swiftly.

"Wait for me!" Pansy called after them, "I want to come, too!"

Draco twirled around and glared at her. "You most certainly will not! You have  
caused enough damage and suffering for one day!" he snapped at her.

Pansy retreated back to her seat with a huff.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of Slytherins made their way to the library, moving towards the  
back, passing the mud-blood Granger who was attempting to get the Harry and Ron to finish their homework.

Draco quickly went to the bookshelves and pulled out almost every book he could

find.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Blaise questioned as he tossed up and down a  
Remebrall. "Longbottom" he snickered, and pocketed the glass ball.

"Looking for '101 Ways To Make My Shoes Shine'." he said with sarcasm, "What  
does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to find a book about poison!"

Two hours had passed and they still couldn't find anything to match the poison  
Draco had injested. He found three books about red liquid poison, but they lasted only for two days, not a week. He found poisons that lasted a week, but they made you  
turn purple and act like a toad. He didn't care how long it took, he was going  
to find a cure. However, his comrades had other plans. Goyle already left  
because he had detention with Professor Sprout, and he would have to clean up  
the green ooze that seeped through the walls if he was late.

Crabbe's stomach growled, and he gave a small sigh. "Draco, I didn't get to  
finish breakfast this morning and I was wondering-"

"Oh all right, go ahead" he replied with a wave of his hand and let out a  
small laugh, "at least I don't have to spend my afternoon with Parkinson."

Crabbe shot a glare at Draco. "Well at least I enjoy her presence!" he  
snapped and quickly left the library. Draco was dumbfounded and turned to

Blaise.

"What's his problem?" he questioned.

"He fancies her, you see. And he has been getting awfully irritated about  
your comments, and attitude towards her."

Draco fake gagged before going back to searching through books. In fact, he was  
so into it he didn't even notice that Blaise had slipped out of his sight.

"Hey, Blaise I think I found it! I think I mi- Blaise?" Draco looked around.  
"Damn it" he grumbled and turned to glare out the window. The snow was falling  
and he could see first years and second years playing in the snow. He also  
noticed another figure out side spinning in circles.

"What the" he muttered as he got closer to the view.

It was Luna. She was spinning around gracefully in the snow. She only wore a  
dark blue skirt that twirled up at little as she spun, a white uniform shirt  
and her Ravenclaw robes, and no shoes. Draco rolled his eyes at her. She was  
so childish. He was perplexed on how she had managed to pass her N.E.W.T.S and O.W.L.S. at all. He looked back to see if any of his 'friends' had come back to help  
him look some more. Twenty minutes had passed and still Draco had come up with nothing, he glanced back out the window and noticed that Luna was gone!

"Where did she go?" he asked to no one in particularly with a hint a  
disappointment in his voice. He would never admit it but, he was actually  
enjoying watching her twirl around.

"Where did who go?" came a mesmerizing voice behind him.

"Bwah! Lovegood?" Draco exclaimed as he spun around, obviously shocked that  
some one was answering his question. "Why the bloody hell did you sneak up on  
me?!" he questioned trying to regain his composure while he brushed  
himself off.

"Well, actually, I didn't sneak up on you, I simply asked you a question.  
Which you still need to answer." She stated, giving a warm smile.

Draco took a good look at her and something caught his eye. No, it wasn't  
her nose, which was slightly pink from the cold. No, it wasn't her numb feet  
from the lack of shoes. It was her chest. The cold had made her nipples harden and  
it showed through her white top. Draco blushed, which was unusual for him and  
quickly turned away.

"Draco?" Luna said, stepping a little closer. "Are you all right? Your face  
is so red! Do you have a fever? Oh my, Draco you have a bloody nose!"

"No, stop d-don't come any closer!" He practically shouted at her, using his robe  
to stop the blood. "Woman! y-you just need t-to go, or turn a-around, or

something!

Luna gave him a hurt look but brushed it off and did what she was told. She  
turned around and started to hum a little song. It had no rhythm and it had no  
tune, but it was surprisingly mesmerising and hypnotic. Before he knew it he was  
admiring her features. Her uncontrolled dirty blonde hair that went all the  
way down to her waist, her slim and small frame and how the dim lighting of  
the library seemed to be soaked right up by her hair. In a summary, she looked  
like an angel.

Draco managed to clean his nose up and used a cleansing spell for his robes.  
It had defiantly warmed up enough to have Luna turn around again.

"Ok, you can turn around now." he said, praying that it the temperature  
raised, so that he wouldn't get another nose bleed.

"You still need to answer my question, Draco" she said as she twirled around  
beaming at him.

"Oh well, it was, um you se-" he stuttered but was cut short due to the bell.

Luna's sparkling eyes met Draco's light gray orbs. "Tell me tomorrow" she said in an octave barely above a whisper, and with that she turned on her heals and skipped away, her hair bouncing behind her. Draco managed to nod slightly, and gather his stuff as he  
thought about what just happened.

"Maybe, just maybe" he muttered to no one in particular and left the  
library.

* * *

WHOO! first chapter up! um i have no clue when the next chapter will be up... School starts August 31 for me so i willl try to get another chapter up before then! A bunch of credit goes to **TDI Ezekiel, **so give him/her praise and go read his/her stories!! i demand you! i apologies for the weird format. it's my fault and im too lazy to make it normal again. sorry!


	2. its just a stupid little dream, is all

**Ominous-Ninja's Words: **wow, jeez, sorry guys i hadn't updated in what? a month? Im just lazy and i got a Polyvore account and it can get addicting at times! XP . High school started! and cross country practice so it might be harder to update soon! *prays that i can remember to update*. I forgot to tell ya'll that this story takes place at Hogwarts (duh!) but im guessing somewhere between the 6th book and the 7th...heck, you could say that its somewhat of an alternate universe! um, that should be it! OH! and by the way, this chapter is un beta-ed cuz i haven't heard back from my beta reader and i dont want to keep you guys waiting! and (to me) this chapter sucks!!!!! like its really bad, but still read it please!!!! that should do it! tell me how im doing!

**Disclaimer: **Do you expect me, a lonely writer, who dreams about going to Japan and becoming an anime artist, has any connection to the Harry Potter books what so ever and may possibly own it? Yeah, i didn't think so!

* * *

The rest of the day had been torture for Draco. Not only could he not think strait, he melted two of his cauldrons, fell off his broom during Quidditch practice and managed lose his homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He was fed up with Pansy's attempts to cuddle with him when it was obvious that he was not in the mood. Pansy had made her way onto the black leather couch that sat in the middle of the Slytherin common room. She slowly crept her way towards Draco who sat on the other side of the couch, and snaked her arm around his neck. Draco turned to her a gave cold glare and shifted himself away from her. But that didn't stop her. She inched closer to him and got real close to his neck and slightly blew on it. Draco had enough.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat and gave her a bewildered look.

"I'm trying to seduce you, Drakey!" Pansy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Draco stood there disgusted at what she doing. He swiftly turned around and headed up to stairs to his room.

"Drakey, where are you going? Don't you want to have some bonding time together?" she called out patting the spot next to her.

Draco scoffed and continued up the flight of stairs and entered his room that he shared with Goyle, Crabbe and Blaise. He flung himself onto his own bed and began to drift into a slumber... until he heard foot steps coming up the stairs. In an instant Draco reached for his wand just in case it was Pansy sneaking her way in. The door slowly creaked open only to show that it wasn't Pansy but Blaise and Goyle!

"What are you doing in here? It's like 6:00 pm, and the moon isn't up yet!" Blaise questioned Draco give him a confused look.

"Non of your business!" he snapped back. Truth be told, he hadn't had a clue what he was doing up here either.

Blaise merely rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed opposite of Draco, and Goyle followed suit eyeing his wand that was still firmly in his grasp.

"Uh, Draco, what's with the wand?" Goyle questioned growing a little more worried by the second. Draco shrugged and set it down beside him.

"So..." Goyle continued, "Have you figured out any other ways to find a cure?"

Malfoy slightly whimpered and put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. "I'm out of options, i'm truly out of options!"

Never in his life had Draco seemed so desperate! If his parents found out about whats going on, he would never live it down! He would constantly be teased about how he was poisoned and he couldn't do a thing! Oh, wait, he wouldn't be teased. He would be DEAD!

"Out." he mumbled.

"Huh? I didn't catc-"

"GET OUT, NOW!" Draco yelled at the two. An unexplainable rage came over him and did the first thing that came to his mind. He reached for his wand and yelled out "STUPIFY STUPIFY!"

Goyle managed to leap out of the door before it hit him, but Blaise merely deflected the curse with a flick of his wand. He turned to give Draco, who was panting hard, a good 5 second glare, and then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Draco, who was still upset, growled and locked the door. He was not going to be disturbed again, and he made sure of that. He casted every spell he could think that could keep anybody out. From a barrier spell to suit cases of the others luggage, even Dumbledore could not get in. Draco was so exhausted from the spells he could hardly tell that he was drifting into the deep slumber he was once almost in.

* * *

(Draco's Dream)

_Draco was walking down the school corridor staring at his feet. He was moving swiftly and weaving in and out of the other students, trying to find his way to the Astronomy Tower. He made a sharp turn around the corner and slamed in some one hard and they both fell back._

_"Hey! Watch where you're goin- ACK!" Draco stopped when he took a could look at the girl. He had long caramel colored hair and... no face? Draco gasped at this and started crawling and backwards trying to get away. She was still staring at him when he ran into a pair of legs. He looked up to see some one looking down at him. He had black hair, glasses, and a lightning bolt scar, and no face._

_"P-P-Potter?" He squeaked as he got up and backed away. All of a sudden something dawned on him. He was so busy trying to get to his destination, he didn't bother noticing the other students. And non of them had faces. Draco started sprinting the opposite way he came. 'Screw the tower, i'm getting out of here!' he thought has he made a mad dash for the Forbidden Forest. He didn't stop to look back, he didn't stop to think about where he was going, he just knew he needed to get away. Far away._

_Draco was out of breath and he made himself stop. He looked around trying to make heads or tails of where he was. 'Ok, well i ran West from the school, no wait i ran East, right? Ugh, dammit!'_

_SNAP!_

_Draco stopped mentally arguing with himself and spun around. 'What was that?' SNAP! He whirled around again, but this time he saw something in the shadows. Draco started to panic, he prayed that it wasn't the faceless creatures. He was relieved when he saw a familiar face step out of from the shadows._

_"Snape?" he said sounding relieved and puzzled. SNAP! He turned around to see another face._

_"F-f-father?" SNAP!_

_"M-m-m-mother?" SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

_Before Draco knew it, the entire Death Eater group stood surrounding him, staring him down with their cold eyes. But there was one thing missing._

_SWHOOSH!_

_He stood before Draco. Watching him wince and shake in fear, as he raised one of his skeleton fingers to his chin and inspected him._

_"You have failed my Draco. And now you must pay" Voldemort said as he raised his wand hand, about to cast a curse._

_"AVAK-"_

_Draco closed his eyes waiting to die, but it never came. He opened one eye and then the other. He was gone, everyone was gone, the forest-gone, but SHE was here. Her blonde hair was flowing down to her waist, and she wswearingthe most elegant yet simple silver dress that seemed to flow like a river around her slim figure. She was an angel._

_"Y-you sent them away. Didn't you?" The girl nodded. "You saved me?" she nodded again and gave him a sincere smile. She held out her hand._

_"Come with me." It was more of a demand then a request. Draco didn't know what came over him but her smile seemed to seal the deal. The mysterious girl lead him out into an open field that popped out of now where._

_"You know, you remind me of some one, i've meant before." he wondered out loud._

_"Really? Who do i remind you of?" she asked, turning to him with her eyes closed. He couldn't put his finger on until she opened her eyes, and a pair of radiating blue eyes meant his cold eyes._

_"Luna..." he whispered in a barely audible voice. She giggled and said nothing. "Now i have something to tell you, Draco. Pansy she..."_

_"What? Pansy she...what? Are you really Luna?! Answer me! AHHH!" There was now a black vortex beneath him, and the blonde girl was gone, and he was falling. _

_

* * *

_

"LUNA!" Draco screamed as he woke up. He was sweating and panting hard. He took a deep breath and felt his face._ 'Yup, i still have a face..." _he thought. Draco looked at his bed side table lamp. 4:00 am, it read. He looked around, and was surprised that nobody else was in the room, and he was by himself. Draco started to panic. _No! No! The dream! It's going to come true! No! _He scrambled at of bed, threw on some new robes, preformed some reverse curses on the door and rushed down stairs to find some thing unexpected.

There before him, was the entire boys common room students lying on the couches, floor, and even on tables! Then it hit him, he made the door entrance un-open able so nobody could get in! Malfoy sighed and headed out the dungeon door and down the corridor. He managed to dodge the Prefixes and sneaked out the main school door. He headed down to the lake and took a seat on its sandy beaches.

"Windgardian Leviousa" he whispered as he pointed his wand in the direction of a small pile of rocks. He began to play with the rock and made it dance across the lake with grace. He remembered when it was the first day of school. He, Crabbe, and Goyle loved to come down to the lake and skip rocks. He also remembered when his parents would take him down to there town park when he was 5 years old and he would watch the little children of his age and ask questions about them. '_Are those kids special like me, mommy?'_ Little Draco would ask he his mother, gray eyes always filled with puzzlement. _'No Draco dear. Those kids are filthy creatures that don't deserve to be in our presence. I don't want you to make eye contact with them." _His mother would always reply the same way, and little Draco would agree with a nod and walk on. It had always been that way, and he would never question it.

"Oh, Draco Malfoy, i didn't know that you liked to skip rocks at night!" came a dreamy voice that seemed to appear from thin air. Draco jumped up and looked around to find that nobody was visible in sight.

"Silly Draco i'm up here!" Draco looked up at the tree by the lake and saw Luna Lovegood sitting on a branch giving off one of her goofy smiles. "Why were spying on my 'Looney'?"

"Actually you were spying on me, 'cause i was here first!" she stated, still with the wearing the goofy look.

Draco was still getting over the dream, and was not in any condition to talk to the person that had saved him from dying. So, instead of giving is usually snappy reply, he simply nodded his head and sat back down, staring at the lake again. Luna, seeing him so out of character was deeply concerned.

"Draco, there is something concerning you." It was a question, it was a fact. She stared at him with so much attention it was sort of creepy Draco out.

"N-no there isn't" his reply was shaking and he turned his head, so that she could not see through him again. This just made Luna even more positive that he was deeply troubled.

"Yes, there is! You may say your not, but your eyes tell a different story."

He was amazed. Nobody was able to tell if something was was wrong or if he was sad. He was not the type to wear his heart on his sleeve.

"It was a dream i had, last night, it was... weird..." he trailed off.

"Hmm, go on..."

"Well, it didn't makes sense, non of it did! It was like i was spinning out of control! and and a- hey! why am i telling you all of this!" uh-oh, the rage was coming back. "T-t-this is your fault! You made me have that dream! You are making me insane!" Draco yelled, letting his anger get the better of him. It was her fault after all! Wasn't it...?

Luna looked hurt, but knew it wasn't Draco fault that he was acting this. The Nargels told her about his problem.

"I am through being here! I HATE you Luna! This is all your fault!" That was his last attack. He ran up the path, not caring if he got caught. But deep down inside he did not mean those words. It really wasn't her fault, it was his. He really didn't hate her, he was just mad. But it all went by in such a blur, his body went numb, and he was sure he had just hurt the girl, who saw strait through him.

* * *

**Ominous-Ninja:** Oh dear Lord, that was terrible! i think that was a terrible chapter! so ill prepared! i apologies, i knew i had to get writing and i had everything planned up until after the dream! but then i lost it! oh, i feel so bad about this chapter!!!! *sobs* please forgive me by reviewing and leaving a comment. *sniff* *sniff* and favorite anime:: CODE GEASS!!! tell me if you've seen it!


End file.
